hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Antarctica (Allison Evans)
Antarctia is a fan made character for the anime and web comic Hetalia axis powers. Her human name is Allison Evans. Appearence An inch or so taller then Latvia, she is one of the largest nations, but she is very small bodie d. Antarctica wears a Military Uniform similar to Canada's; a long yellow/beige trench coat with fuzzy collar and white uniform (Like America or England's) underneath, and knee high light brown boots. She also wears a long white scarf with light brown ends. She is somewhat short, has a round face, and a light blush on her face due to the constently frigid weather. Long wavy blond hair, and seafoam green eyes. She often has a black machete in a gray sheath strapped to her back. Personality and Interests A small young girl who acts happy most of the time and "Fricken' epic just to be alive". Even thought the two don't ge t along at all, she considers herself a principlaity to America, even though she is a research territory to the nations. She is fairy-like and somewhat care free. Simialir to Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter series. She has a bi-polar alter ego, which is activated when she sees her own blood; she goes into a bloodsthirsty frenzy. When she is not in her home land, she mostly spends time with the Nordics, along with the other polar ice cape, North Pole (Hail), but seldomly America and Canada (her brothers). Mostly, she likes to sit from afar and glare holes in the back of America's head, sometimes Russia, who some believe is her lover. Or web chatting with Greece. She is often seen with a polar bear, which varies in size from a cub to full grown: its name is Puff. "Freeze Over Your Vital Reigons" When male nations pissed her off, she will grab them, and say in a sweet tone, "Dont make me mad, I might just freeze over your vital reigons." To prove her point, ice will appear and spread over their (ahem) vital reigons. Relationships America America is her older brother. The two are nothing alike. They don't get along very well, due to the fact that her territory was constantly being sold and traded to different nations. Canada Canada is her older brother. The two don't really talk much anymore, but hold respect for each other due to the fact that they are both, 'winter children' and he was the one who given her puff (her polar bear). Russia When they first met, she was still physically a small child. She was taken to Russia's home for a few years, where she grew to the human age of six. Shortly after the death of the Czars, America came to collect her from the broken nation, and back to her icy realm. Before leaving for her home, with an angry Alfred dragging her away, as she left she said, "I want you to come see me when you get better, Ivan." Their friendship grew, but it abrupty ended in WWII, when she learnt Ivan had teamed up with Germany (who she dispised since WWI) invaded and severly injured Poland, who was a very close friend. A while later the two rekinded their connections and fell in love. England She considers him like a father becuase he was the first nations she ever knew about beside herself, but keeps a distance due to the fact that when he saw her for the first time he never landed to go met her. Instead he and the crew stayed on the ship, and left a few days later, in January 1773, December 1773 and January 1774. North Pole She treats the other like a sister even though the two never have time to talk outside of UN meetings. They get along fairly well.